TheGroup
Out of Character: The intent of this is to make it possible for various supernatural beings to cooperate and work together with some degree of information sharing without the usual worries. The document is not perfect by any stretch, however it should at least convey the idea of what is desired. ---- The GroupNameGoesHere Let this text now be the contract, henceforth known as ‘the agreement, and the founding of the GroupNameGoesHere, henceforth known as ‘the band’ or ‘the group. The undersigned will comprise those who have agreed to the terms thereof and signed of their own free will and ability, henceforth known as ‘members’. Section I: Cooperation #The members of the band agree to work together cooperatively towards an agenda agreed by the majority of the group and set forth by a spokesperson. This agreement of cooperation extends beyond the confines of the band only to the extent that it not intrude into the affairs of the associated Awakened organizations, however, it is expected that if such organizations move against a fellow member, the other member shall do what they can, within reason, to mitigate any adverse effects against fellow members, so long as such does not conflict with other conditions of the contract. #Members are welcome to present matters they see of import the band, be they directly or through the nominated spokesperson. The bands members at such time will decide the priority of such a task in regards to ongoing matters. No beings matters are to be disregarded out of hand, all matters will, at the least, be heard. #Members will be obligated to a mutual defense agreement. If one sees a fellow member in dire circumstances, they shall attempt to assist in whatever way they see reasonable, at the discretion of the member rendering assistance. This will also include an agreement under the accords of Hospitality to one another. #Members agree to minimize or abstain from the use of items or powers that have detrimental effects to fellow members. It is expected that the use of certain items or materials is inescapable to one degree or another, however, the jeopardy to fellow members can be lessened. #Members shall agree to abstain from behavior viewed as directly vulgar, dishonorable, offensive or simply 'wrong' to the other members as best as they are able. It is understood that certain behaviors are necessary for the survival or abilities of others and that, so long as the former is upheld, such shall not be held against them. #Section I of the agreement shall be enforced until such time as a member departs the group, either at their own volition or at the unanimous agreement of other members. Once a member has left the group in such a way, they shall no longer be obligated nor protected under the edicts of section 1. Section II: Secrecy #Members agree explicitly to refrain from any sharing of sensitive information regarding other Awakened beings, save other members. This includes any information regarding social structures, abilities, weaknesses, locations and so forth. One is to use their own best judgment in regard to what may or may not be sensitive information. This includes any internet sites/locations, or other members of other Awakened organizations. #Members shall not be compelled to share any secrets they feel would personally endanger themselves. #Members may not make use of any such sensitive information for their own personal gain or to the direct detriment of another member. #The contract shall be safeguarded to the best abilities of the group as a whole. Members shall be obligated to offer any advice to its safekeeping as well as to prevent its destruction as best as they are able. #One shall not discuss details of the agreement with those outside of the group, or attempt to use any knowledge thereof to try and relieve themselves of the burdens of the agreement. #Section II of the agreement shall be enforced unto perpetuity, the final demise of the member or the physical destruction of the contract. Section III: Enforcement #Members shall be responsible to themselves and one another to ensure the adherence of the terms of the agreement. #Each who signs the agreement does so on the foundation of their abilities, using such to seal their part of the agreement. So long as one adheres to the best of their ability to follow the terms of the agreement, they shall be protected by all terms of the agreement. If one violates the terms, shares sensitive information with non-members or intentionally harms a fellow member, their own abilities shall enforce the agreement. #Section III of the agreement shall remain in effect so long as any other portion of the agreement remains in effect. Signed by: